


Дорогами мёртвых

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [4]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Interstate 60 (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, I wanted to write a drabble but smth went terribly wrong and now it's gonna be much bigger, O. W. Grant is half-leprechaun so I don't know why I didn't do anything with it sooner, R mainly cause of Sweeney, Roadtrip, a bit of humor, a shitload of mythology, a shitload of references, find them all
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Лора Мун загадывает желание, знакомится с подозрительными личностями, отправляется в путешествие и умирает. Не обязательно в таком порядке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Трасса 60 x Американские боги, AU, роудтрип лепрекона и мертвеца, джен и немного гет. И отсылки, тысячи их.  
> Когда мне вообще нужен был повод для того, чтобы кроссоверить что-то с Трассой 60?

　　Желания загадывают самые разные люди. С этим не поспоришь, это не предотвратишь. О. Ж. Грант привык иметь дело с эгоистами и циниками, с брокерами и дальнобойщицами, с потерявшимися детьми, редкими призраками и ещё более редкими мечтателями. С мертвецами он обычно встречается при других обстоятельствах: они никак не реагируют на его появление, ведут себя гораздо вежливее живых людей, почти не доставляют хлопот и не загадывают желаний.  
　　О. Ж. Грант носит твидовые пиджаки, красные галстуки-бабочки и курит трубку в форме головы мартышки. А ещё он исполняет желания — так, как это мог бы делать затаивший тысячелетнюю обиду ифрит или Койот, давно не шутивший над людьми шуток. Справедливости ради, Койот — не такой уж и плохой парень, О. Ж. Грант как-то пил с ним разбавленный солнечный свет на брудершафт. Но с самим О. Ж. Грантом стоит держать ухо востро.  
　　Как у любого другого американца, у него полно родственников. И, как и любой другой американец, он старается не видеться с ними без видимой на то причины. Хотя каждый день Благодарения он исправно появляется на пороге старого дома в Льюисе, штат Дэлавер, чтобы сыграть роль чокнутого дядюшки, которого никто не принимает всерьёз. Там собираются те, кто прибыл в Новый Свет на первых кораблях: они одновременно гордятся этим и это же ненавидят. Не всех спрашивали, хотят ли они отправиться на другой конец мира, в дикие земли, где спят свои боги, где реки крови и реки золота — примерно одно и то же, а люди верят в самих себя не притворно, а потому что так воспитаны. Папаня О. Ж. Гранта постоянно хвалился, что был среди тех, кто основал самый первый штат. Врал, конечно. Будь это так, Дэлавер ни за что бы не отказался от налогов: слишком уж его племя любило деньги.   
　　О. Ж. Грант оставляет на одной могиле в самом центре Льюиса стопку золотых монет, которая к утру превратится в пыль. Места поклонения в этой стране нынче стоят дорого, и через дорогу от кладбища, древнего, как фундамент всего штата, раскинулась целая улочка маркетинговых развлечений, от парикмахерской и ювелирного магазина до лавочек для туристов. Вся родня с семейных обедов морщит нос, глядя на подобный беспредел. О. Ж. Гранту это кажется настоящим искусством. В этом — всё человеческое отражение, только присмотрись повнимательнее и обязательно поймёшь, что за машина скрыта внутри каждого из них. Потому О. Ж. Гранту и не нужно, чтобы в него верили. Ему достаточно людского любопытства, смешанного с его собственным: он будет курить свою нелепую трубку и колесить по стране до тех пор, пока живы магазины, продающие подушки-пердушки, универмаги с видом на кладбище и сайты, на которых незнакомцы готовы сражаться до последней капли слюны за теории заговора, огни в небе и детскую телепередачу про мертвецов и пиратов, которую никто не видел.*   
　　К слову, о них.   
　　Мертвеца О. Ж. Грант встречает весной, когда спешит на велосипеде к воротам ближайшей школы — местную футбольную звезду распирает от желаний, как тут не помочь. Ему даже не приходится особенно стараться, потому что по всему школьному двору уже наследил Койот. Их дороги имеют привычку пересекаться, но это совсем не страшно. Даже забавно.   
　　Мертвец ждёт его в придорожной канаве: таких называют «подснежниками», судя по полицейским драмам на кабельных каналах. И после этой встречи О. Ж. Грант нарушает собственное правило.

***

　　Сумасшедший Суини напивается в местном пабе. Это не новость и не что-то из ряда вон выходящее: если Суини не в пабе, то он шатается поблизости в поисках неприятностей. Третьего не дано. И О. Ж. Гранту это хорошо известно.  
　　Он не подсаживается к Суини — просто появляется на соседнем стуле и замечает, какой добрый нынче вечер. Суини так сильно дёргается, что выплёскивает пиво себе в лицо. Работа с людьми — то, ради чего О. Ж. Грант просыпается по утрам. Даже если эти люди — и не люди вовсе.   
　　— Кой чёрт тебя сюда притащил? — сонно вываливается из пасти Суини. Будь сегодня семнадцатое марта, вместе с каждым проклятием он плевался бы изжёванным ядовитым плющом или змеями, как в той старой сказке. И О. Ж. Грант бы хорошо это понял: он и сам каждую осень подавляет желание спалить дом в Льюисе вместе со всеми его обитателями. Это в нём говорит не та часть, что отвечает за язык, жадность и любопытство. Это сторона матери: древняя, злая и нетерпимая. При жизни коренное население Америки слишком долго терпело, потому после смерти они избавляются от этой привычки.   
　　О. Ж. Грант закуривает трубку и продолжает говорить, не вынимая её изо рта:  
　　— Никакой вежливости от старого народа, никакого уважения. В современном мире принято отвечать на приветствие приветствием, дорогой кузен двоюродного племянника по третьей линии нашей вдовствующей прабабки.  
　　— В современном мире скорее помолются своему провайдеру, чем вынесут крынку молока для фэйри.  
　　— И будут бесконечно правы! Какая им польза от дурацкой случайности, что окупится в далёком будущем, когда Интернетом можно пользоваться прямо сейчас?   
　　Суини скашивает на него взгляд и ухмыляется.  
　　— Надеюсь, тебе за это платят.   
　　— Кузен, — О. Ж. Грант причмокивает трубкой и чуть отклоняется назад, словно бы в обиде. — Есть ли награда лучше, чем чужие неудачи?   
　　Суини молчит, и О. Ж. Грант делает знак бармену, чтобы принёс чего-нибудь ему и долил в кружку родственника того пойла, которым тот выбрал травиться сегодня вечером. Любой человеческий алкоголь — тот ещё яд. Всё, что родит земля, нынче пропитано тяжёлым железом, потому и у фэйри всё меньше сил и всё меньше желания подниматься с места. Они тонут, как железные топоры, в океане наступившего будущего.   
　　Но Сумасшедший Суини только кажется таким же, как орава гордящихся одним своим существованием мэрилендских фэйри. Да, ещё нет десяти утра, а он уже пьёт, словно пытается залить какую-то чёрную дыру внутри себя — О. Ж. Грант любит проделывать подобное со смертными, они очаровательны в своих попытках заполнить пустоту. Да, кажется, что Суини бросил переходить границы пару веков назад, никогда не нацеплял зелёное и не нырял в толпу парада в честь Дня Святого Патрика. Да, он выглядит так, словно забыл, где зарыт его горшочек с золотом, и с какой стороны седлать радугу.  
　　Но О. Ж. Грант знает, что Суини прозвали Сумасшедшим не за его настоящее. На старых берегах он сражался в чужих битвах с железом в руках, словно оно не оставляло на его коже ожогов, словно не кружило голову и не заставляло кровь кипеть прямо в жилах. Суини научился жить в человеческом мире задолго до того, как кто-то вообще задумывался о том, а стоит ли оно того. У них с О. Ж. Грантом было гораздо больше общего, чем дальние родственники и проклятые рыжие волосы.   
　　— Какому несчастному ублюдку повезло с тобой на этот раз?   
　　Суини не смотрит на собеседника — он уткнулся в поставленный перед ним бокал.   
　　— Это явно не "Бадвайзер"**... — бормочет он так тихо, как будто лепреконам вообще не пристало произносить это слово в приличном обществе.  
　　— За встречу! — О. Ж. Грант уже поднимает свой собственный бокал. Его содержимое почти светится: как золото, зарытое под зелёными ирландскими холмами. Бармен целую секунду пялится на поднятый бокал так, словно пытается понять, откуда в его забегаловке вообще взялось что-то подобное и не ошибся ли он с ценником, а потом возвращается в заднюю комнату и совершенно забывает о тёмной бутыли, увитой посеревшими, готовыми вот-вот рассыпаться побегами растения. И растение, и бутыль, и её содержимое — старше и самого бармена, и бара, который достался ему от дедушки. Когда-то этот бар был подземным и незаконным, и дело у него шли куда лучше. Да будут прокляты те, что говорят, будто кризисы ужасны для бизнеса.  
　　Суини перестаёт задавать вопросы и пьёт. Золотистая брага обжигает, как калёное железо из начала времён, когда люди только начали вешать подковы над входом в дом и носить обереги, выкраденные из кузницы. Он не спрашивает, откуда у этого выёбистого исполнителя желаний такие запасы, не просит разрешения налить ещё и даже никак не комментирует ни галстук-бабочку, ни пиджак, ни эту совершенно дикую трубку, которой место в музее на обочине, а не в чьём-то рту.  
　　О. Ж. Грант заговаривает сам. Фэйри любят играть на своём поле.  
　　— Ублюдок сам волен решать, насколько несчастным будет, — заявляет он и довольно ухмыляется.  
　　Это, конечно, неправда. Люди ко всему привыкают, но не, кому довелось загадать желание в опасной близости от О. Ж Гранта, жалеют об это до конца своей жизни. Чаще всего — очень короткой.  
　　— Так чего тебе? Хочешь растянуть удовольствие? Чтоб я покидал в некоего идиота слепой удачей?   
　　В глазах О. Ж. Гранта загорается нехороший огонёк: то ли он никогда об этом прежде не задумывался, то ли Суини попал в самую точку.  
　　— Дело не в том, чего хочу я, — О. Ж. Грант вынимает изо рта трубку и вытряхивает из её пепел прямо на барную стойку. Вместе с ним вниз падает несколько четырёхлистников. Какой же позёр.  
　　— Да-да, дело всегда в том, чего хотят смертные. А потом плот-твист в духе этого блядского индуса.***  
　　О. Ж. Грант улыбается так, словно Рождество наступило пораньше и ему выдали несколько незапланированных подарков.  
　　— Ты ходишь в кино! Вот уж чего не ожидал.  
　　— К делу давай.  
　　Суини надеется, что его треклятый кузен-перекати-поле, который способен цепляться корнями в американскую почву и как ни в чём не бывало расти, а потом катиться дальше, не решит организовать кино-клуб.   
　　— На днях мне подвернулось интересное желание.  
　　Ага, стало быть, одно из этих. Интересных, которые О. Ж. Грант любит даже больше, чем розыгрыши и когда невежественные дураки получают по заслугам.   
　　Суини слышал отголоски таких желаний, даже когда того не хотел. Все эти местные новости, на которые другой бы ни за что не обратил внимания, но, когда ты затерявшийся в Новом Свете лепрекон, начинаешь замечать такие вещи. Открытие благотворительной художественной выставки, посвящённой придорожным кафешках, в Сент-Луисе. Бывшая алкоголичка, переехавшая из Британии и открывшая пансион в Орегоне. Подростки, чудом спасшиеся из пожара в Орегоне. Закрытие туристического аттракциона — снова в Орегоне. Если подумать, может, Орегон просто был странным штатом.   
　　— Что-то не эгоистичное? В расцвет пост-гуманизма? Да уж, шокирующе.  
　　На лице О. Ж Гранта написано, что он очень хочет задать вопрос, не касающийся непосредственно его дела. Но в конечном итоге он произносит:  
　　— Давно ты разговаривал с мёртвыми, малыш Суини?  
　　Видите ли, технически в Суини почти два метра роста. И Сумасшедшим его прозвали задолго до того, как отец О. Ж. Гранта, этот несчастный кобель, не только не положил глаз на индейскую девушку с кожей цвета коры и взглядом, пробивающим сталь, но даже не задумывался о том, чтобы покинуть Ирландию. Но от трав в браге приятно тянет язык, и Суини только поворачивается и вскидывает одну бровь — ту, что недавно рассекли в очередной барной потасовке. О, он разговаривал с мертвецами. Самыми разными. Теми, что погибли в битве. Теми, что никогда не были живыми. И теми, что были живы только технически — таких в последнее время становится всё больше, их собственная пустота выедает их изнутри, и не нужны для этого никакие трикстеры, чудеса и желания. Но мёртвые — они простые. Куда проще живых.  
　　— Все мертвецы хотят жить. Дурость, она со смертью не исчезает, — замечает Суини и заглатывает остатки браги прямо из пузатой бутылки.   
　　— В том-то и дело, дорогой кузен, — О. Ж. Грант приподнимает брови и опирается на стойку локтями. — Этот мертвец не хочет жить. Она хочет найти смысл.   
______________________________  
*"Бухта Кэндл" — крипипаста про детское шоу с пиратами и всякой чертовщиной.  
**"Budweiser" (Bud) — одна из самых популярных марок пива в Америке.  
***М. Найт Шьямалан — американский режиссёр индийского происхождения, славящийся своими "вотэтоповоротами".


	2. Chapter 2

　　Лора Мун мертва всего несколько часов, но уже порядком подзаебалась. Как иначе? Никто не ждал её по ту сторону с лопатой в руке и дружелюбной улыбкой, с каким-нибудь томиком чёрной магии и нелепым объяснением в духе старых фильмов, в которых кто-то закапывает своего питомца на индейской священной земле, а потом получает его злобного, но хотя бы живого близнеца. Лора сама пробирается сквозь сырую землю — конечно, идёт сраный дождь, как в тех же фильмах, и комья земли проваливаются вниз с влажными шлепками, и в какой-то момент Лора перестаёт понимать, какого цвета было на ней платье. Что-то белое, в жуткой пародии на свадьбу? Что-то в мелкий цветочек, потому что смерть — тоже приключение? Что-то такое, к чему не прикопалась бы её мать? Если она вообще была на похоронах.  
　　Лора почти жалеет, что не очнулась прямо там, когда над землёй ещё звучали речи священника. Хотя нет, господи, лишь бы никто не притащил на её проводы того, кто станет разглагольствовать о выдуманных вещах. Это было бы ужасно и, более того, противоречило бы лориному мировоззрению.   
　　Лора Мун верила в пустоту — потому что та всегда была с ней. В ней не стоило сомневаться, ей не нужно было угождать, она не обижалась от недостатка внимания и не давала отказов. Пустота просто была. Лора хотела бы быть на неё похожей, но кому-то взбрело в голову, что ходячий комок плоти и костей с её именем будет потрясающим дополнением для и без того перенаселённой Земли. Если бы Лора верила в Творца, она бы с удовольствием вдарила ему по лицу. Или что там у него вместо оного.  
　　И дорога у Лоры Мун после смерти была одна, и это не была дорога наверх. Но она оказалась именно здесь, под звёздным небом штата Иллинойс, в котором провела детство, юность и всю свою оставшуюся ничего не значащую жизнь, пока не умерла в самой нелепой автокатастрофе в истории автокатастроф.   
　　Лора Мун должна была умереть с чужим членом во рту за день до того, как её муж выйдет из тюрьмы. Лору Мун должны были убить по приказу самого бога — не с большой буквы, но тоже не самого последнего в мире. Лора Мун должна была посмотреть в глаза Анубису и послать его нахер просто за то, что он посмел существовать в её прекрасной и стройной картине мира, где не было места пустыне смерти, золотым весам, на которых взвешивали сердца, и говорящим шакалам.   
　　Но Лора Мун потеряла мужа в ещё более нелепом инциденте с омелой, никогда не встречала одноглазого мужика с фетишем на войну, и не делала минеты на скорости, превышающей рекомендованную на этом участке дороги.   
　　И, когда Лора Мун умерла, она не пошла вниз. Она поползла наверх: не потому, что верила, что смерть — это не конец. Но потому, что не верила ни во что. Так какая разница, в какую сторону идти?   
　　Лора Мун мертва уже несколько часов: бродит по окрестностям и отказывается считать себя мёртвой. Ей нужно больше фактов! Подумаешь, лёгкое жжение в горле и сухость — как будто она никогда не болела? Подумаешь, лёгкая заторможенность — со стрессом Лора знакома не понаслышке. Подумаешь, отвалился мизинец! Если уж на то пошло, она ведь может быть и зомби. Тоже вполне себе состоятельная теория, не хуже той, про всемогущего и всепрощающего бога, который и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь окружающим.

　　О. Ж. Грант ждёт её у придорожной канавы: он на велосипеде, всё ещё в твидовом пиджаке, с красной бабочкой и неизменной трубкой.  
　　— Вечер добрый! — радостно возвещает он, опираясь одной ногой на землю. — Вижу, вы заблудились?   
　　И Лора думает, что это довольно точное определение — “заблудилась”. Можно ведь заблудиться в собственной жизни? Кажется, каждый человек на этой проклятой планете проделывал это, и даже не раз. И не два. И не...  
　　— Пожалуй, — выдавливает из себя Лора. Ей хочется пить. Вроде бы. А ещё жить. Почти наверняка. Но больше всего ей хочется понять, какого чёрта она забыла в этой канаве в Иллинойсе после того, как её присыпали землёй и постарались поскорее о ней забыть.  
　　В другой жизни у Лоры Мун не было бы имени. Её звали бы «матерью»* все вокруг, хотя никто не был её ребёнком, и дарили ей вежливые улыбки и передавали почтение мужу. И она бы тоже умерла после него, не выдержав одиночества, запаха его тела на погребальном костре или всех этих жалеющих её взглядов.   
　　— Ещё бы знать, зачем... — бормочет Лора, обхватывая себя руками, словно до неё вдруг добрался сквозь несколько жизней холод царства Хели. Последнего рубежа.

　　— Простите?   
　　Лора совсем забыла, что получила ненароком собеседника. Такое случается, когда ты мёртв. Она и при жизни не особо слушала, что ей говорят... зачем начинать сейчас?  
　　— Вы... У вас бывало такое, что вы оказывались в самой середине никогде и вообще не понимали, что происходит?  
　　О. Ж. Грант хорошенько рассматривает этот вопрос со всех сторон и качает головой. Он всегда мог придумать для себя несколько совершенно подходящих объяснений происходящего. Это частенько помогало в безвыходных ситуациях.  
　　— Встали не с той ноги? — предполагает он, указывая в её сторону трубкой.  
　　— Скорее, восстала, — Лора поправляет подол грязного платья. О волосах и вовсе старается не думать.  
　　— Оу! — О. Ж. Грант бросает велосипед на обочине и улыбается как-то совсем по-иному. — Так вы... вы не должны быть здесь. Во что вы верили? Ну... раньше?  
　　И по одному этому слову Лора понимает, что этот странный рыжий велосипедист знает о ней сейчас даже больше, чем она сама. И потом честно отвечает.  
　　— Ни во что.  
　　— Ага! — он подмигивает ей, словно они два заговорщика, а потом протягивает руку. — Вижу, вам не помешало бы направление.  
　　И Лора Мун желает. Всем своим мёртвым сердцем.   
　　И хватается за живую ладонь. 

***

　　Суини не любит трикстеров.   
　　Может, он просто устал от того, что ему постоянно врут в лицо, или всё дело в том, что враньё в Штатах льётся отовсюду, пусть и совсем иного рода. Включи любой канал, открой любую вкладку, прислушайся к соседским сплетням... Как уж тут не перестать получать удовольствия даже от самых безобидных проделок. Какая-нибудь приклеенная к тротуару монета может сработать где-нибудь в Лондоне, где у чувства юмора наверняка есть свой личный бог, но здесь, в Новом Свете, Стране Возможностей, Величайшей Державе На Земле, трудно однажды не устать. Жизнь всё ещё течёт вокруг тебя, под и над тобой, а иногда и сквозь тебя, но тебе по барабану.   
　　Суини не любит барабаны. Когда-то они напоминали ему о былом могуществе, о славных битвах и о возможностях, которым не стоит упускать древним королям прошлого. Но сейчас барабаны — это парад в честь Дня Независимости и какой-нибудь бедный музыкант на углу. И иногда — собственное сердце, предательское, почти обличительное, как в рассказе того помешанного на воронах парне. Да что вообще с людьми и этими птицами: подумаешь, долгожители и не гнушатся острого словца. Вот и вся схожесть. Чего к ним привязываться?  
　　Суини не любит лепреконов.   
　　Технически, сам он не то чтобы лепрекон. В первую очередь он — король, во вторую — проклятый, а в третью — птица... Можно подумать, что он долбаная диснеевская принцесса, двухметровая, со шрамами на лице и не просыхающая. В общем, само великолепие. Но разговаривать с птицами Суини тоже не особо любит: мысли у них ограниченные, как выдерживали эти сраные принцессы? Есть, конечно, Хугин и Мунин, но эти пошлют при первой же возможности. Те, с кем есть, о чём поговорить, сами не снизойдут до Сумасшедшего Суини.  
　　Он не любит лепреконов за дело. Например, за то, что сейчас проделывает О. Ж Грант, пусть этот лепрекон всего на половину (на худшую из них). «Дело не в том, что хочу я». Да пошёл бы он со своими заявлениями, у которых под вторым дном третье, а под четвёртой — скрытый смысл.   
　　Суини почти никогда не трезвеет — потому что сам так хочет, а вовсе не потому, что не знает меры, или потому, что смертные научились варить в своих индустриальных котлах совершенно адское пойло. Он вечно пьян, но сейчас, глядя на свою счастливую монету в руках этого сукиного сына О. Ж Гранта, начинает стремительно трезветь. (И ладно, вряд ли шайенская мать этого ублюдка была сукой, скорее, справедливо озлобленной и полной острых зубов, но как уж тут скажешь удачнее, когда счастливой монеты нет под рукой).  
　　— Сыграем, дорогой кузен, — О. Ж. Грант кладёт на барную стойку свою нелепую трубку в виде головы обезьяны и кивает, не переставая ухмыляться.  
　　— Откуда...? Ублюдок, мать твою... — начинает Суини, но О. Ж. Грант приподнимает брови и перебивает его.   
　　— Суинни Мак Колмейн, король Дал-наАрайди**, — голос отдаётся эхом в родной земле его матери. — Мы сыграем с тобой перед зелёными холмами и под грозовым небом.  
　　Со временем даже настоящие имена перестают иметь вес. «Сумасшедший Суини» ныне куда более ценно, чем «Мак Колмейн», каким бы бешеным он ни был и сколько бы фомор не положил в своих странствиях.   
　　Но вместе с голосом этой земли на это имя всё ещё можно что-то купить. Не привязать Суини к месту, не заставить его расстаться со своей накопленной за долгие века кучкой золота, которой позавидовала бы даже эта богатейшая в мире утка, Скрудж МакДак. А хотя бы сыграть с лепреконом. Испытать свою удачу.  
　　— Во что играем? — произносит Суини, уверенный, что проиграет.  
　　— В дурака, конечно, — возвещает О. Ж. Грант и тут же раскидывает невесть откуда взявшуюся колоду на стопки.  
　　Сумасшедший Суини, король страны, которой больше нет, играет и проигрывает.  
　　Лепреконы никогда не играют честно: этот шелудивый пёс не имел права рыться в чужих межпространственных карманах и ставить на кон то, чего никогда бы не поставил сам. Может, Суини и сам немного виноват: «не трезветь» — довольно глупое правило для современного фэйри. Тянет на крайнюю степень отчаяния.   
　　Последней на стол ложится семёрка красных пик.   
　　Суини не любит много чего на этом свете. Но карты ему нравились. До сего дня.  
________________________________________________________  
*Нанна, супруга Бальдра.  
**Сказка о Сумасшедшем Суини, где его прокляли, превратили в птицу и заставили хорошенько побегать.


	3. Chapter 3

— Всё просто, как роял-флэш, — произносит Рей, вытаскивая из-под хирургического стола контракт. — Осталось лишь...  
　　Лора не смотрит на него. Она играет в гляделки с тощей лысой кошкой, — хотя стоит ли называть их тощими, если почти все они выглядят так под слоем шерсти? — которая сидит на комоде среди манекенов с париками. Есть в этом что-то забавное, но Лора никак не может уловить нить шутки. В глазах кошки отражается вся Вселенная. Или вся жизнь Лоры — в основном пустая, с редкими искрами хоть чего-нибудь интересного.   
　　Лора была живой всего пару дней назад, но тогда в её голове звенела лишь пустота, а сейчас, когда она гниёт и усыхает, в ней — целый рой мыслей. И целая вечность, чтобы над ними думать.   
　　Видите ли, Лора Мун умерла, как и все, нелепо и быстро, не оставив после себя почти никакого следа. Она и жила так — нелепо и частенько слишком быстро, не задумываясь о последствиях, об окружающих её людях, да и вообще не задумываясь. Со стороны казалось, что у неё всё схвачено: она вела все финансовые дела, водила машину, работала и всячески разбиралась в бюрократических таинствах взрослой жизни. Её муж по сравнению с ней был сущим ребёнком. Неудивительно, что ушёл первым: когда Лора напивалась, она любила думать, что её муж, её «щенок» не сходился с окружающим миром характерами. Ему нужно было что-то иное, что-то такое, что в голове Лоры напоминало Затерянные миры из книг Конан Дойла или Эдем из любой европейской сатиры конца девятнадцатого века.   
　　Лора Мун оказалась в Каире... в общем, это почти забавная история. А если рассказывать её вслух — то чертовски странная. Не страннее разгуливавшего по американским дорогам трупа, но тоже довольно безумная.   
　　Лора Мун умерла, вылезла из собственной могилы и встретила велосипедиста. Тот не были ни фее-крёстной, ни даже белым кроликом, но она пошла за ним, как дети за Гамельнским крысоловом. С той лишь разницей, что ей уже не стоило бояться смерти.   
　　Права была та певичка, фамилию которой Лора не помнит: чтобы перестать бояться какого-то чувства, нужно его пережить. Пожить с ним, как с нежеланным соседом по комнате, и в конце концов обнаружить, что на самом деле всё не так уж и плохо: даже если под кроватью этот сосед прячет оптическую винтовку, купленную за бесценок в оружейном магазинчике его дяди.   
　　Быть мёртвой — всё равно что пытаться справиться с новым коктейлем эмоций, который доселе пробовать не приходилось. Лора честно пыталась распутать этот клубок по дороге, но это было куда сложнее, чем вдруг осознать, что потратила лучшие годы своей жизни на что-то настолько глупое, в чём и самому себе стыдно признаться.   
　　О. Ж. Грант — он представился ей, когда седлал свой велосипед у вывески «Район Волкъ», элитного квартала особняков с видом не на железную дорогу, настоящая редкость в этом замызганном штате, — протянул ей на прощание руку, она взялась за его удивительно тёплую ладонь и почувствовала холод.  
　　Монета, соскользнувшая с его пальцев в её была ещё холоднее самой Лоры. А это почти достижение.  
　　Она была большой и серебряной, похожей на одну из тех, что постоянно перебирал своими длинными пальцами её муж. Она никогда не называла его «мёртвым мужем». Было в этом сочетании слов что-то фундаментально неправильное: произнося их, Лора чувствовала себя такой глупой, словно только что сообщила всем, что земля плоская.   
　　— Это что? — спросила Лора, пытаясь понять, кого напоминает ей профиль на обороте монеты.  
　　— Вам нужно было направление, — О. Ж. Грант кивнул на знак у вывески «Район Волкъ», который разветвлялся на две стрелы. На одной из них было указано «Каир». На другой — “Мемфис”. Ни тебе штатов, ни количества миль, ничего такого. Словно какой-то любитель египетской культуры просто решил поставить сюда памятник культуры собственной. Вот только если смотреть отсюда, Каир и Мемфис были бы примерно в одной стороне, а эти — в двух противоположных.  
　　— Орёл или решка? — улыбнулся О. Ж. Грант и заколесил куда-то в сторону линии тёмных элитных домов со спящими внутри людьми, которые зашибали в год больше, чем Лора смогла бы украсть из казино, в котором работала.   
　　Лора Мун, мёртвая жена ушедшего мужа, подбросила монетку и отправилась в Каир, штат Иллинойс.  
　　Иногда ей казалось, что девица с серебряной монеты подмигивает ей. Иногда — что морщит лоб и качает головой так, что даже кудри идут волнами. Лора поняла, что это тоже касалось направления, когда профиль на монете ослепительно улыбнулся, стоило ей только подойти к двум колоннам, изображавшим Анубиса и Тота, если Лора правильно помнила энциклопедию, которую листала со скуки в первом классе средней школы.   
　　Колонны не врали: внутри здания, которое оказалось погребальной конторой, её действительно ждали мистер Ибис и мистер Шакал. А ещё Рей, но он забежал уже после того, как её швы обновили, а тело обмыли, словно Лоре в самом деле предстояло взвешивать своё сердце на весах правосудия. Хотя в этой комнате были только одни весы, и на них сейчас покоился ливер какого-то несчастного, умершего совсем недавно, прямо тут, в Каире, а не в Игл-Пойнт, откуда Лора пёрлась нехожеными тропами и в темноте, потому что слишком хорошо знала, что «Ходячие мертвецы», может, и упали в рейтинге, но из сознания людей просто так не выветрятся. Кто знает, может, однажды мейнстрим и спасёт человечество от какой-нибудь киношной угрозы, но Лора не хотела получить пулю в лоб. И объясняться с каждым встречным тоже.  
　　Тем страннее, что она решила поговорить с первым же встречным велосипедистом. Да, не просты велосипедистом, но всё же.  
　　Лора первой отводит глаза, и кошка довольно урчит. Все любят выигрывать.  
　　— Мисс Мун?  
　　— Миссис, — на автомате поправляет Лора, хотя у неё уже какое-то время нет мужа, и это почти глупо — цепляться за прошлое так сильно. Что бы подумала её мать? Хотя, что бы ни подумала, к дьяволу эту старую перечницу.  
　　— Меня не интересует ваша мать, мисс Мун, — Рей приподнимает брови и позволяет лысой кошке забраться к себе на колени.  
　　Смысл сказанного доходит до Лоры через пару секунд.  
　　— Дьявол? — она делает вид, что высматривает у Рея хвост. — Серьёзно?  
　　Он ничуть не похож на дьявола: скорее, на школьного учителя, который преподавал у Лоры американскую литературу в старшей школе. Господи, как же она его ненавидела! Её до сих пор мутило от одного упоминания символики зелёного света в «Великом Гэтсби», и это спустя столько лет!  
　　Рей был пожилым, но живеньким — та пенсионная прослойка, что могла позволить себе отдых на Гавайях и странные хобби вроде вырезания стульев на заднем дворе. Да что говорить: прямо сейчас на Рее гавайская рубашка, довольно легкомысленный выбор гардероба для посещения похоронного бюро.  
　　— Нет уж, — Лора скрестила руки на груди, и нить в шве на плечевом суставе выбрала этот момент, чтобы порваться. — Брехня.  
　　Лора придерживает отрывающуюся руку той, что ещё держится: ладони сцеплены в молитвенном жесте, и в этом тоже есть что-то смешное, но она никак не может понять, стоит ли смеяться.  
　　— Ага! — радостно возвещает Рей. Чересчур радостно, потому что кошка тут сигает с его колен прочь и обиженно садится в уголок комнаты. — Но мои контракты подписывают кровью.  
　　— Нынче в каждой подписи на каждом контракте столько крови, слёз и пота, что я не удивлюсь, — за плечом Лоры появляется мистер Шакал и начинает невозмутимо штопать её прямо на живую. На мёртвую.  
　　— Тут нужно выпить, — объявляет мистер Ибис и исчезает из комнаты в порыве жаркого пустынного ветра.  
　　Лора чувствует тяжесть монеты в кармашке платья и размышляет, следует ли проконсультироваться с дамой на чеканном профиле касательно подписи. Или хотя бы касательно выпивки.  
　　Контракт, кажется, легко можно обойти хотя бы тем фактом, что он заключается с мертвецом. Любой юрист штата раздует из этого неплохое дело для строчки в своём резюме. Но, похоже, после смерти мир начинал работать по-другому: он вдруг расстёгивал все потайные карманы, вытряхивал из них забытые с прошлого года волшебные монеты, закинутых за подкладку гробовщиков, которые не удивлялись зомби, и восьмое чудо света, Рея. А также его контракт.  
　　Лора Мун достаёт монету из кармана. Ей кажется, или в глазах Рея блестит удивление? Или это предвкушение?   
　　Лора Мун не спрашивает, кто они тут все, блядь, такие, что в этой грёбаной посылке, которую может отвезти через несколько штатов только покойник, и почему она послушалась монету и пропала почти пятьдесят миль до чёртова Каира. Забавно, как американцы любят давать своим захудалым городишкам великие имена. Как будто это поможет.  
　　Назови собаку «Счастливчиком», но это не спасёт её от колёс автомобиля. Назови мужа «щенком» — и не удивляйся, что для него работают те же правила. Так и с городами. Назовёшь село в Канзасе «Эль Дорадо» — не жди, что все его улицы тут же превратятся в золото. Поставишь свою подпись на контракте, который предлагает тебе дьявол в гавайской рубашке, — что ж... Не говори, что тебя не предупреждали, будь бы хоть трижды мёртв.  
　　Лора размашисто выводит на заляпанном формальдегидом листке бумаги своё имя и фамилию своего мужа. Потом в каком-то странном порыве ставит точку — может, потому, что у её собственной жизни точки так и не случилось.  
　　— Только не говорите, что мне придётся вести катафалк, — произносит Лора.  
　　— Заведи себе свой, — отвечает мистер Ибис, вернувшийся в комнату с тонкой и высокой бутылью из тёмного стекла.  
　　— Я слышал, в это время года хороши велосипеды, — подмигивает ей Рей.  
　　И она знает, что он шутит. Чёрт возьми (ха-ха), она знает. Но всё равно не отказывается от стаканчика, чтобы хотя бы попытаться вымыть из разума назойливую картинку.  
　　Лора Мун не умеет кататься на велосипеде. И не хочет научиться.  
　　Когда Ибис и Шакал утаскивают почти пустую бутылку куда-то за тёмные шторы, а Лора с удивлением обнаруживает, что мёртвые умеют слегка пьянеть, Рей наклоняется вперёд и громко шепчет:  
　　— Кстати, забыл сообщить. На дороге будет убийца.


End file.
